Oso a la deriva
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: "Debe ser por el sombrero, Capitán siempre ha tenido debilidad por los sombreros" pensó Bepo intentando tranquilizarse cuando Law y Chopper entraron al submarino. Más adelante nuestro oso aprendería que eso eran celos. Y para recuperar la atención del Capitán contará con la ayuda de un extraño aliado, Sanji. Se acabó la locura, gracias por leer!
1. ¿Y quién es él?

**Advertencias:** Puede matar neuronas XD. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

No hay que ser impaciente, primero porque tardo mucho en escribir, aún así intentaré actualizar una vez en semana. También estoy haciendo la locura de llevar en esta página tres fics a la vez y todo lo que ello implica. La paciencia es una virtud que todos tenemos, no queráis lanzaros a mi cuello sin más, por favor.

**N/A:** Van a ser largas estas notas. Me alegro de darles la bienvenida a esta ida de olla que surgió hace tiempo, cuando estaba escribiendo _Only in my dreams _y que la maravillosa _**AcSwarovski**_-chan ha hecho que sea posible plantearla, escribirla, subirla,... casi todo, además de los ánimos, algunas ideas, letrillas, la imagen, las ganas que siempre le ha puesto, también de corregirlo, leerlo y darme siempre su opinión y comentarios. Por lo que no sólo va dedicado a ella, sino que si os ha gustado y tenéis algo de tiempo me haríais muy feliz si se lo comentáis a AcS-chan, por favor.

Respecto a la trama en sí, son tres capítulos con la relación de amistad que Bepo-chan y Torao-chin mantienen como hilo principal. Se sitúa en un punto futuro/imaginario tras el Arc de Dressrosa cuando los Mugiwara con Law van a buscar a la tripulación de éste.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a vosotras por leer, espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**1. ¿Y quién es él?**

* * *

Esa mañana algo en el ambiente había cambiado respecto a las anteriores. El olor. Bepo estaba seguro que el aroma que rodeaba la isla era diferente, giró la cabeza hacia el mar. Algo se acercaba al submarino. Quizá debía avisar al resto de la tripulación.

Se incorporó y anduvo por la cubierta hasta el pasamano olisqueando a ver si podía identificar algún aroma y saber si eran enemigos o amigos.

Un momento, desde que el Capitán se fue a Punk Hazard, él se había quedado al mando, ¿por qué tendría que avisar al resto de gandules? Es más, ¿no tendría que haber alguien, que no él, haciendo la guardia?

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Ya daba igual. Lo mejor sería entrar y avisar de que algo se acercaba. Pero justo en la puerta, cuando tenía la manilla bajo su zarpa elevó el hocico emocionado.

Ese aroma. Conocía ese aroma como la palma de su zarpa. Volvió sobre sus pasos al pasamano y olisqueó el aire otra vez.

No había confusión. Estaba enmascarado entre otros haciéndolo casi imperceptible, pero esa esencia a antiséptico y hierbas medicinales con un suave fondo de sangre sólo la tenía su capitán.

Ahora sí abrió con fuerza la puerta de entrada al submarino y entró corriendo mientras gritaba por todos los pasillos que Trafalgar Law se acercaba.

_—_¡Capitán Law ha regresado!

_—_¡Bepo cállate! _—_Le imperó un somnoliento Shachi, que se ajustaba las gafas del sol, al oso_— _¿No ves qué hora es, oso?

Éste se paró de inmediato y bajó la cabeza disculpándose en gesto inconsciente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y gruñó al pirata.

_—_No me des órdenes, ahora soy yo quien está al mando.

_—_¡Pero no por mucho tiempo! _—_La voz de Penguin sonaba divertida desde dentro del camarote_— _¡Capitán ha vuelto!

Se unió rápido a la fiesta que la tripulación estaba montando en los pasillos iniciada por Bepo, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando a Law y su regreso sólo significaba nuevas aventuras.

Sin embargo, Bepo se quedó quieto en el lugar. Shachi, pensando que era por la regañina que le había echado decidió pasar de largo y apuntarse al jolgorio ahora que ya sí estaba despierto. El oso recordó el amalgama de olores que había sentido, ¿debía decirles a los demás que no venía solo? Bueno, si Law venían con ellos no serían enemigos, además que les sonaban de antes. Sobre todo el olor a carne asada.

El ruido crecía por momentos y muchos de los tripulantes comenzaban a pasarle para salir a cubierta. El olor se estaba intensificando. Bepo frunció el ceño.

_—_¡Venga, Bepo, que te quedas atrás! _—_Shachi y Penguin le palmotearon la espalda insistiéndole en moverse.

_—_¿No querrás perderte la llegada del Capitán, verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, la ilusión de volver a ver a Trafalgar Law estaba haciendo desaparecer las dudas. Sería que sólo estaba pensando demasiado.

_—_Tengo que saludar a Capitán Law el primero.

_—_¿Quién ha dicho eso, oso? _—_Le picó Penguin.

_—_No, bueno, yo... ¡lo siento!

Y las carcajadas explotaron mientras le arrastraban fuera. Gran parte de ellos estaban ya allí, incluyendo a Jean Bart el gigante. El barco que había olido acercarse, estaba atracando al lado y le era ligeramente familiar.

¡Espera! Ya recordaba el olor a carne asada, era el pirata que salvaron en Marineford. Sombrero de Paja. Entonces el resto de olores sería el de su tripulación.

Bepo entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué hacía su capitán con ellos? A lo mejor estaba otra vez enfermo, y siendo el buenazo que era Law les había traído para curarlo, a fin de cuentas todo su equipo médico estaba en el submarino. No, de ningún modo podrían haberlo raptado.

_—_¿Qué narices te pasa, Bepo?

_—_¡Lo siento! _—_Exclamó como respuesta a Shachi.

_—_¡Ahí está! ¡Capitán! _—_Comenzó a gritar Penguin mientras saludaba con el brazo_— _¡Te hemos echado de menos, capitán! ¿Y tú, _—_

Se interrumpió al ver unos brazos venir volando de la nada y atrapar a Bepo, segundos después le siguió el resto de cuerpo que al impactar contra el oso hizo que se tambaleara y terminara cayéndose.

Ése era el que olía a carne asada.

_—_¡Un oso! ¡Un oso! ¡Un oso! _—_No dejaba de restregar su mejilla contra él_— _¡Mira Sanji es un oso! ¿podemos comérnoslo?

_—_Lo siento Mugiwara-ya, el oso es mío.

El oso giró el rostro hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Ahí estaba, igual que cuando se fue, con la misma cara, bueno el pelo le había crecido algo, pero no se le notaba más delgado ni pálido.

¡Y le había defendido del loco que se había abalanzado contra él!

Mientras el pobre oso seguía en su mundo llorando de felicidad por el regreso de Law, el resto de los piratas Heart habían corrido a saludarlo, Shachi estaba abrazando uno de sus brazos y Penguin lloraba mientras cogía el otro con fuerza.

_—_Torao enróllate, compártelo ahora que somos aliados, porfa _—_Luffy enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Bepo todavía en el suelo sorprendido_—. _Vaya muermo de tío.

_—_No digas eso de Capitán _—_exclamó el oso al escucharle el insulto_—. _Capitán te salvó la vida una vez.

_—_El oso también es un muermo_—_susurró Luffy mientras se sentaba sobre la barriga de Bepo con las piernas cruzadas.

_—_¡Lo siento!

_—_¡Cómo mola un oso pirata que habla! ¿lo habéis visto, estaba hablando? Torao siempre se queda con lo mejor _—_Luffy se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego exclamó con la gran sonrisa de siempre llamando la atención de todos_— _¡Ya sé!

_—_Mugiwara-ya, Bepo forma parte de mi tripulación _—_insistió Law conociendo al otro capitán.

Entonces se levantó y se acercó a Trafalgar, sin dejar de sonreír, alargó un brazo hasta capturar a uno de sus nakamas y traerlo al frente. Era un mapache pequeño con cuernos, "muy adorable", pensó Bepo.

_—_¡Te lo cambio por Chopper!

La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de todos los presentes. Los Hearts se quedaron paralizados, Shachi y Penguin se soltaron de Law, Chopper estaba mudo; sin embargo, la mayoría de los tripulantes del Sunny, acostumbrados a las salidas de su capitán, pasaron del tema. Zoro junto con Kinemon seguían discutiendo sobre la espada, Robin y Nami entretenían a Momo-chan, Brook ya había comenzado a componer una canción sobre el nuevo nakama, Sanji estaba hojeando un libro de cocina sobre carnes _poco frecuentes_ y Franky bebía una cola.

Law se acercó a Bepo y le indicó que se pusiera de pie.

_—_Bepo _—_le saludó, y luego le entregó la gorra y su nodachi.

_—_Capitán, me alegro que... _—_Pero el resto de noticias que tuviera que contar se quedaron en su hocico.

_—_Chopper-ya ven conmigo _—_le cortó dirigiéndose al reno que seguía junto a su capitán.

Tras soltarse, Law siguió de largo hacia la puerta del submarino seguido de aquella bola de pelo con cuernos. «Debe ser por el sombrero, Capitán siempre ha tenido debilidad por los sombreros» pensó Bepo intentando tranquilizarse, pero el Capitán siempre le hacia caso, Law siempre le saludaba. Además, no había rechazado la propuesta de Luffy, no le había defendido como cuando llegó. Y ahora le estaba ignorando. ¡Qué había hecho mal! Encima llamaba aquella rata con cuernos y la metía en el submarino sin decir nada.

Bepo cerró una zarpa para controlarse, pero eso no evitó que hiciera la pregunta que estaba erizando todo su pelaje entre gruñidos.

_—_¿Y quién es él?

Law ni se inmutó, siguió directo a su despacho, y la maldita rata detrás haciendo que todo el submarino oliera a caramelos.

Shachi y Penguin, los únicos que habían estado en la escena atentos al oso se acercaron a él y le acariciaron la espalda porque no llevaban a la cabeza. Más adelante nuestro oso aprendería que eso eran celos.

_—_Bueno, ¿vamos preparando la comilona? _—_Sanji se guardó el libro en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se acercó a Penguin_— _¿Cuántos sois?

_—_Quince contando con nuestro Capitán, más un oso.

_—_¡Espera! ¿qué hacéis aquí con nuestro capitán? _—_Espetó Shachi asomándose por encima del hombro de Penguin mirando al cocinero por encima del marco de las gafas.

_—_¿No leéis los periódicos? _—_Sanji se encendió otro cigarrillo_—. _Ahora, gracias a quién sabe qué giro del destino y algún cortocircuito en el cerebro de nuestro capitán, somos aliados. Por lo que a llevarse bien toca.

_—_¿Para qué querría Capitán aliarse con unos debiluchos como vosotros? _—_Preguntó Bepo cruzándose de brazos y volviéndole la cabeza a Sanji.

_—_Nunca he probado el estofado de oso _—_antes de que se dieran cuenta esa voz nueva tenía una espada justo en el cuello de Bepo_— _¿Sabes hacerlo, cocinero?

_—_Justo estaba repasando una receta… _—_Echó mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar el libro de cocina.

Era lo que le faltaba a Bepo para explotar y sin darse cuenta dio un salto hacia atrás, adoptó la posición de la grulla, y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire repartió patadas a diestro y siniestro entre los dos mugiwara que se habían mofado de él. En cuanto terminó agachó la cabeza deprimido, había olvidado que ahora eran aliados.

_—_¡Lo siento!

Menuda metedura de pata. Pero al menos, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

¿Alguien había dicho algo de una fiesta?


	2. Qué fantástica, fantástica esta fiesta

**Advertencias:** Puede matar neuronas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a **AcSwarovski** por toda la ayuda y ánimos, además de leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (you're a lifesaver!).

También quería agradecer el voto de confianza a aquellas personas que lo han leído y además han dejado un comentario o lo ha añadido a favoritos o a alertas significa mucho para mí, arigatou! ^^.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste y, sobre todo, os riáis que es el fin principal de toda esta locura.

PL.

* * *

**2. **** Qué fantástica, fantástica esta fiesta.**

* * *

Las fiestas se supone que son divertidas. Se hace el ganso, se come bien, se charla con los amigos, se baila, se hacen nuevos amigos, se vuelve a hacer el ganso, si tienes suerte ligas, y si no, sigues haciendo el ganso. Normalmente en las fiestas que organizaban los Hearts, no había chicas, si tenían suerte y estaban atracados en un puerto había más posibilidades de que algunas señoritas les acompañara; pero por supuesto ninguna osa.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Esa fiesta no iba a ser diferente en ese punto, pero al menos habría chicas, y no de compañía. Eso explicaba que Penguin hubiera lavado su gorro preferido con suavizante y Shachi hubiera sacado las gafas de marca de debajo de la cama y estuviera abrillantando los cristales. Bepo fue al baño del submarino, cogió su peine y comenzó a acicalarse frente al espejo.

Una vez estuvieron todos listos, gafas nuevas, monos limpios y botas pulidas incluidas, fueron al barco de sus nuevos aliados.

El oso ya había escuchado pasar _silenciosamente_ al otro capitán por los pasillos del submarino arrastrando a su Capitán y a la rata con cuernos, antes de que ellos terminaran. Y en efecto, cuando llegaron, allí estaba Trafalgar Law sentado junto al espadachín de pelo verde con un plato de sake en la mano mirando la nada. Sin el bicho al lado.

El oso sonrió, era una fiesta y había que pasarlo bien.

Miró en rededor, mejor tener vigilado al enemigo. Capitán estaba con Zoro como ya sabía. El ciborg estaba con el samurai y algunos de los Hearts, entre ellos Jean-Bart discutiendo acaloradamente. Las chicas de los mugiwara estaban junto a Momo-chan y Penguin y Shachi intentaban crear alguna conversación con ellas sin mucho éxito, viendo el panorama se fueron hacia otro de los piratas aliados, un esqueleto con sombrero.

Bepo entrecerró los ojos, ¿también le gustaría ese sombrero al Capitán?

El rubio estaba sacando platos a una mesa central, y la verdad es que olía muy bien. El oso alzó la nariz, es más, el mismo cocinero olía a comida junto con otro aroma entre oscuro y relajante que no lograba identificar y, a pesar de la presentación que compartieron, nadie que oliera tan bien a comida podría ser malo. Además, también era un experto en patadas. Bepo se aseguró a sí mismo que pasaría un rato con él esa noche, sería entretenido. Seguro que se entenderían.

Volviendo al asunto principal, siguió escaneando el barco hasta que encontró al pirata de la nariz larga que le estaba contando alguna historia a un público Heart muy atento y metido en el relato junto al _reno_. Al menos estaba lejos de Law. En la otra punta de la cubierta. Lástima que esta no fuera lo suficientemente larga.

Ahora sólo le quedaba comprobar que el otro tipo del sombrero raro no se convirtiera también en su enemigo. Aunque conocieron a su capitán, como él le conocía, que un esqueleto anduviera y hablara le tenía que haber llamado la atención. Mucho.

Suspiró antes de acercarse.

_—_¿Adónde vas, Oso? _—_Le interrumpió la voz del cocinero.

Bepo se dio la vuelta y le vio sonriendo y ofreciéndole un plato de rico pescado asado.

_—_No soy Oso, soy Bepo.

_—_Está bien, está bien. Venga a comer que esto es una fiesta y no quiero caras largas.

_—_¿Es para mí? _—_Preguntó mientras la babilla se le escapaba entre los dientes, aquello olía muy bien.

_—_Todo tuyo.

Bepo no esperó más y cogió el plato de las manos de Sanji, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a devorar todo el pescado mientras éste le observaba y de vez en cuando golpeaba cariñosamente su cabeza.

_—_Me voy a atender a las damas, si quieres más, me avisas, hermano.

Un extraño calor nacía en su pecho, le acababa de llamar hermano, ¿por qué Shachi y Penguin no podían ser así con él?

Los buscó y al verlos con el esqueleto decidió proseguir con el plan y acercarse una vez que se terminó el pescado. Parecía que aunque era pronto, ya habían bebido demasiado, porque se estaban contorsionando de manera dolorosa mientras estropeaban la canción que el esqueleto cantaba y acompañaba con un violín. Cuando llegó, ambos compañeros se acercaron y lo engancharon para bailar al ritmo de la cancioncilla pirata que decía algo como: _"Soy un juglar sin barco, por culpa del alcohol canto desafinado. Si me ves por las calles, mátame animado...Pero ya estoy muerto, y a la tumba no pienso volver, porque ¡un lugar sin braguitas es!..."*****_ Antes de darse cuenta le estaba acompañando en la canción y ya habían añadido a la letra otras variantes finales como: _"allí navegar no podré"_, _"un lugar sin osas es", __"a mi Capitán no podré ver_" o _"allí con gafas no veré"_.

Esto era más divertido de lo que recordaba, pronto se sumó a ellos Luffy, el que olía a carne asada, y siguieron cantando y versionando las canciones de Brook. Bepo se fijó que el pobre capitán no pronunciaba bien y entonces observó que llevaba dos finas varas de madera desde las fosas nasales hasta sus labios.

_—_¿Qué es eso, Luffy-san?

_—Ganbabba_ _—_Bepo torció el cuello al no entender nada de lo que había dicho_—. Fififififi._

Supuso que se acaba de reír, miró hacia abajo y vio que le estaba extendiendo otras dos varillas a él. Sus ojos se humedecieron, los _Mugiwara_ eran gente muy amable. No cómo Shachi y Penguin que siempre se estaban metiendo con él.

_—_Gracias _—_susurró mientras los cogía y los estudiaba.

Miraba a Luffy que señalaba su nariz sin dejar de sonreír y luego a las varas de madera. Tragó con fuerza y las puso a la altura de las fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos y se las metió en los orificios.

Luffy de la sorpresa abrió tanto la boca que sus palillos se cayeron , y Brook y los Hearts se quedaron callados al verle. La fosas nasales de un oso no son perpendiculares al suelo, sino paralelas, por lo que ambos palitos se habían quedado tiesos como antenas saliéndole de la nariz sin poder llevar a la boca.

_—_¡Lo siento! _—_Exclamó deprimiéndose.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba ahora que todo iba tan bien!

_—Shishishishi_ ¡Bepo no puede hacerlo! _—_Comenzó a canturrear Luffy mientras hacia una danza infantil hundiendo más al oso.

_—_¡Luffy, deja a Bepo en paz!

El oso levantó la cabeza, su hermano de armas acababa de defenderlo ante su capitán. El susodicho, sólo rumió algo por lo bajo y se fue a atacar la mesa de la comida, otra vez.

_—_¡Oso tienes que ser más fuerte!

_—_¡Soy fuerte!_—_Exclamó en respuesta _—_¡Y no me des órdenes que mi rango es mayor que el tuyo!

_—_¿A si? _—_Sanji se sentó a su lado y encendió un cigarrillo_— _¿Entonces por qué Trafalgar ha pasado de ti esta mañana?

_—_¡Eso no cuenta! _—_Exclamó sintiéndose muy atacado_— _¡Además es culpa de vuestro reno!

Sanji explotó en una carcajada, ya estaba seguro de qué era lo que le pasaba a Bepo, «qué oso más divertido, ahora ya no podré experimentar las nuevas recetas». pensó el cocinero.

_—_Da gracias a que me has caído bien, Oso. Sanji-sama te ayudará con ese pequeño problemas de celos que tienes.

_—_¿Celos? _—_Preguntó intrigado Bepo_— _¿Qué es eso? Yo soy Bepo.

_—_Lo que sientes al ver que tu querido capitán pasa más tiempo con otro animal que contigo. Anda que pareces un niño mimado.

_—_No soy un niño mimando. Primero, soy un oso, y soy el segundo de abordo del submarino y el más antiguo de la tripulación.

Pero toda conversación entre ambos se vio cortada cuando Luffy volvió a acercarse a Bepo. Se sentó delante de él poniendo un plato lleno de carne asada entre ambos a modo de ofrenda por la paz. Fijó los ojos en los oscuros de Bepo y mientras comía le hizo las dos preguntas que llevaban rondando la cabeza desde que se cruzó con ese oso.

_—_Oye, por casualidad, ¿tu no serás hermano de Kuma el Shichibukai?

_—_No _—_respondió pausado_—. _Yo soy oso******, pero no tengo hermanos.

_—_Vaya, pues os parecéis bastante _—_Luffy volvió a reír con su risa característica sin dejar de comer.

Pero Bepo tenía la mente en otro lado, al parecer había un oso ahí fuera en el océano que se le parecía. A lo mejor eran familia. A lo mejor sí eran hermanos. Notaba como algo extrañamente cálido abrazaba su corazón, pero Luffy volvió a llamarle la atención con otra pregunta.

_—_¿Y como es que sabes hablar?

_—_Law me enseñó _—_contestó orgulloso.

_—_¡Qué guay, le voy a pedir que también me enseñe!

_—_Luffy, tú ya sabes hablar _—_le contestó el cocinero que se apostó contra la pared cerca de Bepo.

_—_Hablando de Torao, ¿dónde se ha metido? _—_Giró la cabeza sin dejar de comer_—. _Este aguafiestas...

_—_Trafalgar y Chopper se fueron hace un rato al despacho del primero _—_interrumpió Robin mirando significativamente a Bepo, luego sonrió_— _¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Sanji casi pudo escuchar como el corazón de Bepo se hacia añicos. Y le dolió a él también, porque su relación le recordaba a la que él compartía con el viejo Zeff, quien le salvó la vida, quien lo cuidó, quien lo crió, quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía, quien le puso de maître en el restaurante...

Tenía que idear algún plan para hacerle ver a Bepo que todavía le importaba a Trafalgar. Una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, y de pronto un fino hilillo de sangre se escurrió desde su nariz. Quizá hasta podría sacar algún provecho de todo ello.

_—_Bepo, tengo un plan infalible.

El oso se acercó confundido, todavía sorbiéndose el moquillo.

_—_Lo siento, Sanji-kun _—_dijo automáticamente.

_—_¿Pero qué haces, Oso? _—_Cogió una de sus orejas y la bajó hasta la altura de su boca.

Comenzó a murmurar el plan poco a poco. La cara de Bepo era una película, primero la confusión se incrementó, luego elevó los párpados, después abrió la boca en sorpresa, hubo un momento en el que negó fieramente, entonces Sanji le miró con dureza y volvió a cogerle de la oreja. Ahora Bepo parecía pensarlo todo con más cautela. Cuando se separó se miraron fijamente a los ojos y asintió.

* * *

*****letra (y música XD) de AcSwarovski-chan ;)

****** Kuma se traduce por Oso, de ahí la confusión de Bepo.


	3. Quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro

**Advertencias:** Puede matar neuronas. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a **AcSwarovski** por toda la ayuda y ánimos, además de leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

Lamento el retraso pero creo que ha valido la pena. Esto se acaba aquí, por lo que espero que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, os hayáis reído que era el fin principal de toda esta locura.

Muchísimas gracias por todo. Disfrutad del último capítulo :)

* * *

**3. Quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro.**

* * *

La situación era delicada. No necesitaba saber mucho más para darse cuenta de ello. Pero ahora sabía más y por ello era consciente del tesoro que había encontrado sin ni siquiera seguir el mapa.

No, la malicia pintó sus ojos mientras daba otra calada, había seguido muy bien todas las pistas del mapa sólo no esperaba encontrar tal tesoro al final.

¡Menudo premio se iba a llevar!

Respiró profundamente, ahora debía mantener la calma para poder dar bien los últimos pasos ante un enemigo tan poderoso y alargar la mano hasta acariciar las dulces mieles de la victoria.

Estaba seguro que no podría disfrutarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero sería suficiente. Ya había estado una vez ahí y sabía bien como actuar para no perder el tiempo.

_—_Lo siento, Bepo, espero que lo entiendas _—_susurró antes de tirar el cigarro y aplastarlo con el pie consciente de que su acompañante se acercaba.

El cielo de la isla en la que habían atracado para unirse ambas tripulaciones estaba oscuro, algunas estrellas titilaban con fuerza sobre él. La arena que se movía bajo los pies de su invitado era el único ruido junto con el romper de las olas en la orilla que perturbaba la tranquilidad idílica de aquel punto en Red Line. La fiesta acabó tiempo atrás dejando a ambas partes cansadas, Sanji estaba seguro que sólo él y su invitado estaban despiertos por lo que era el momento perfecto.

_—_Mi oso _—_escuchó la voz tranquila de Law nada más detenerse frente a él.

El cocinero ignoró completamente la demanda mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, por un segundo siendo el fuego del mechero la luz más potente en toda la isla. Dio una calada y alzó la mirada. Podía notar como el médico y capitán se impacientaba, desde que había pasado esos días con ellos, _con Luffy_ mejor dicho, parecía que éste se había vuelto un rasgo más de su personalidad. Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo del paquete de su bolsillo, parecía que todo estaba listo.

_—_Sanji-ya, te aconsejo que me devuelvas a mi segundo si no quiere empezar una tonta pelea entre _aliados __—_vaya de pronto quería sonar amenazante.

_—_Tranquilo, si te lo voy a devolver _—_habló por primera vez_—. S_ólo quiero dejar unas cosas claras antes de hacerlo.

Trafalgar Law era un hombre de pocas palabras, y ante las intenciones declaradas de su interlocutor sólo elevó una ceja expectante.

No le hacía la más mínima gracia que Bepo hubiera desaparecido, y menos una noche en la que estaba cansado, acababa de llegar a su submarino y necesitaba dormir.

Además, algo le olía raro, Bepo nunca se iría de su lado sin razón, sin decir una palabra; ni se pondría en su contra, ni desobedecería una orden suya. Era su oso de confianza y lo necesitaba en ese mismo instante en el submarino.

_—_Bepo no está muy contento con tu actitud últimamente.

_—_Lo que pase en mi submarino es problema mío, Sanji-ya, agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen.

_—_Y gustosamente lo haría _—_no esquivó su mirada_—, _pero Bepo me ha pedido ayuda y yo no se la voy a negar.

Law no pudo evitar una mueca irónica en sus labios ante las palabras que el cocinero había expresado. Esta sí era una situación ridícula, Bepo acudiendo a un extraño antes que a su Capitán; más aún, para intentar resolver algo que le involucraba a él, al Cirujano de la Muerte; todavía podía darle una vuelta de tuerca más, Bepo estaba disgustado con algo que él había hecho.

Las carcajadas brotaron de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta.

_—_Ha sido una broma muy buena, Sanji-ya. Ahora me gustaría volver a mi submarino con mi tripulante.

_—_Celos.

_—_¿Disculpa?

_—_Tu oso siente celos de nuestro Chopper. Creía que alguien como tú se habría dado cuenta enseguida, pero parece que el gran capitán Trafalgar Law está bastante ciego cuando se trata de sentimientos.

No le gustaba el tono que estaba tomando la situación

_—_Y, según tu entender, Sanji-ya, ¿a qué se deberían tales _celos_ en mi oso?

A pesar de la constante tensión palpable en el ambiente, el cocinero disfrutaba de la situación, es decir, para conseguir la mejor receta, primero tenías que tener mucha paciencia para buscar los ingredientes y luego buenas manos para cocinarla; Law daba la talla para convertirse en el plato estrella del menú, y las cartas con la que jugaba estaban a su favor. Sólo tenía que esperar que el horno estuviera en su punto para empujarlo dentro. Luego, se doraría solo.

_—_Bepo te ha visto demasiado apegado a Chopper, compartiendo bastante tiempo, largas charlas con él; mientras que al pobre Oso apenas lo saludaste cuando llegaste a tu submarino _—_Law seguía impasible_—. _Además, Bepo no sabía que Chopper también es médico… nuestro osito se puso mucho más triste al saber que el reno tiene más cosas en común con su querido capitán que él.

_—_Tonterías.

_—_¿Estás seguro? _—_Inquirió tras unos minutos disfrutando de la última calada de su cigarro_— _¿Capitán Law?

Y ahí estaba el resultado de toda la presión, Law por un segundo aferró su agarre sobre la nodachi con más intensidad. Podía verlo, estaba pensando y dándole vuelta a sus palabras para comprobar si eran o no veraces. Primer paso conseguido, Sanji había podido introducir la duda en el Cirujano.

_—_Devuélveme a Bepo, ya.

_—_Te dije que lo haría, pero también hay algunas condiciones.

_—_Ya he captado el mensaje, Sanji-ya _—_

_—_No lo creo _—_le cortó sin evitar la sonrisa lasciva_—. H_ay algo que quiero que hagas por mí antes de decirte dónde está Oso.

_—_¿Así que esto no es por mi oso? _—_Prefirió eludir el echo de que aquello sonaba a orden encubierta porque le gustaba hacia dónde conducía toda la conversación.

Law pronto averiguaría la verdadera razón del cocinero para hacer aquello, y cuanto antes lo supiera, antes podría recuperar a Bepo y volver al submarino.

_—_En parte sí.

_—_No es muy noble por su parte, Sanji-ya.

_—_Soy un pirata, como tú, Trafalgar.

_—_Entonces, acabemos esto antes-

_—_No, no, no _—_volvió a cortarle por segunda vez, se notaba el enfado en el rostro de Law, una vez podía dejarlo pasar, dos era más complicado_—, _como bien dijiste, somos _aliados_ y hay aspectos infranqueables, como que no puedes matarme.

_—_Dónde está Bepo.

_—_Cámbiame al cuerpo de Nami.

_—_Mi oso.

_—_Mis melones.

_—_**Mi oso**.

_—_**Mis melones**

_—_Si te cambio, ¿cómo sabré dónde está Bepo? _—_Cambió de estrategia.

_—_Venga ya, Trafalgar, no duraré ni un minuto antes de que se de cuenta, y te obligue a deshacerlo, para entonces te lo diré.

_—_Pensaba que ya sabrías que no acepto órdenes de nadie, Sanji-ya _—_Law comenzó a desenvainar amenazadoramente su nodachi con un dedo.

_—_Tranquilo, Law _—_fue un segundo de pánico en el que su ceja se arrugó, replanteando el plan, si conseguía que el cirujano se interesara por su proposición quizá ganaría más tiempo_—. _Sólo es un juego, un momento de disfrute y placer para mi. Ya sabes, yo consigo un viaje al paraíso; y Bepo vuelve contigo además de que te dejo mi cuerpo para que experimentes con él mientras tanto. Estoy seguro que te interesa mi oferta, además, cuanto más tiempo esté allí más pruebas podrás hacer.

_—_¿No es mejor que lo haga cuando estéis dormidos? Así podrás disfrutar más _—_ahora Law negocia_—. _Devuélveme a Bepo y cuando vuelva al submarino te concederé tu pequeño deseo.

Sanji se detuvo por un segundo analizando la nueva posibilidad que Law le había ofrecido creando y mejorando los planes. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no pensar en ello? Resopló feliz, Trafalgar Law era un enemigo de cuidado, un tipo demasiado inteligente y agresivo. Y el único que podría cumplir su deseo.

_—_¿Puedes anestesiarme?

Law no necesitó más palabras para entender la nueva vuelta de tuerca que el cocinero le había dado a su idea original. Le gustaba como pensaba y cómo se adaptaba a los cambios de la situación. También sabía que ahora él tenía la superioridad e iba a jugarla según sus reglas. Sonrió dejando que el brillo malicioso de su retorcida mente llenara sus ojos plata. Law sólo quería a su maldito oso de vuelta para poder dormir en paz. Aunque a partir de ese momento, tampoco se jugaba nada, todo sería atraer al cocinero y hacerle confiar en él. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba sobre cuerpos con corazones cambiados. Iba a aceptar.

_—_Sanji-ya, ¿por qué no se viene a mi submarino? _—_Volvió a enfundar la nodachi_—_Allí estaremos más cómodos.

_—_Ahora sí estamos hablando el mismo idioma.

El cocinero dio un paso hacia las naves, pero el cirujano al pasar por su lado lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

_—_Mi oso.

_—_Trafalgar, Bepo es un buen oso, y mi _hermano_, así que espero por tu parte-

_—_Sé cómo tratar a mi tripulación, Sanji-ya.

_—_Pues lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

_—_Bepo no es tan delicado como crees. Bepo es mi camarada más cercano y mi mejor hombre a bordo.

_—_Menuda declaración de amor _—_Sanji no evitó sonreír mientras elevaba el rostro_— _¡Lo has oído, Oso!

_—_Capitán… _—_Masculló con voz temblorosa el oso mientras salía de entre el boscaje que rodeaba la playa a esa altura.

Sus pequeños ojitos oscuros brillaban emocionados, y antes de darse cuenta había roto a correr hasta llegar a Law y cogerlo en volandas para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso. El hombre estaba inmóvil intentando preservar sus costillas y concentrándose en respirar adecuadamente para que ese bonito reencuentro no acabara trágicamente.

Cuando el oso se sintió satisfecho, o se dio cuenta de la situación, lo soltó y separándose un par de pasos de ambos se irguió antes de bajar la cabeza afligido y pedir perdón.

_—_Vamos _—_ordenó Law a ambos hombres a la par que entregaba su nodachi a Bepo.

Ninguno de ellos se perdió el brillo que de nuevo llenaba los ojos del oso, luego los tres volvieron al submarino, hacia la enfermería de Law.

Sanji inquieto no esperó ni un segundo para quitarse la chaqueta, remangarse la manga derecha de la camisa y tumbarse sobre la camilla.

Law paseó sus ojos entre el hombre rubio y Bepo, sopesando el sueño que tenía. Suspiró, al menos cuando se levantara tendría entretenimiento asegurado. Cogió un par de guantes de uno de los cajones y preparó una dosis de anestesia. No se molestó en comentarle las contraindicaciones o la posibilidad de que no funcionara, pero a esas alturas de la noche sólo quería volver con Bepo.

_—_Veamos Sanji-ya, le voy a inyectar una dosis máxima que tardará algunos minutos en hacer efecto y durará entre doce y veinticuatro horas.

_—_Vale, venga _—_su sonrisa le apremiaba más que la voz, pero Law no tenía prisa alguna.

_—_Normalmente habría que hacer una prueba para asegurarse que la anestesia no producirá ningún.

_—_¡Corta el rollo y pínchame!

El médico se encogió de hombros, la inyección en su mano derecha enguantada, llevaba mascarilla de protección, pero aún así, lo supo. Sanji estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo y que no se lo iba a tomar como una venganza.

_—_¿Qué dijimos de las órdenes, Sanji-ya?

_—_Nada de órdenes _—_masculló sin abrir los labios.

_—_En cuanto me asegure que el efecto es profundo, usaré mis poderes para cambiar vuestros corazones, sólo dispongo de un par de segundos, si es demasiado pronto, ella llegará con tu cuerpo despierto, demasiado tarde y también tu corazón estará dormido en el otro cuerpo.

_—_¡Cómo! _—_Hasta Bepo dio un salto del susto.

_—_Así que quiero saber por qué quieres correr este riesgo, sin contar con el momento de despertarte…

_—_¿No lo entiendes? _—_En la mente de Sanji quedó todo enterrado bajo una sola palabra_— _¡Melones! No solo eso, todo el cuerpo de Nami para mí solito, y con suerte, si sé actuar también, me hago con la morena de paso. Mis dos flores, todas mías…

_—_¿Sanji-san está bien? _—_La voz de Bepo trajo al cocinero de vuelta al mundo real.

_—_Recuerda, nuestro trato, Law _—_él sonrió, al menos en eso sí tuvo razón, su principal motivo de actuar fue Bepo.

_—_Nada que preocuparte, Bepo es mi oso, Sanji-ya.

_—_Pues venga, rápido, pínchame _—_le expuso el brazo.

La inyectó y espero a que poco a poco tomara efecto, entonces usó los poderes de su akuma no mi y cambió los corazones del cocinero con la navegante. Para entonces el cuerpo estaba dominado por la anestesia, todo había salido bien. Ahora era el momento de descansar y luego podría someter el cuerpo del cocinero a diferentes pruebas encefálicas y cardíacas que su mente ya comenzaba a planear.

Tampoco podía negar que le había gustado negociar con el cocinero, quizá querría pasarse a su tripulación. Sonrió, para ello necesitaría primero aumentar el número de féminas entre su tripulación, lo que sería un quebradero de cabeza. Tiró los guantes a la basura y salió de la enfermería cerrando con llave la puerta, fuera en el pasillo le esperaba su oso. Dibujó en sus labios una mueca ladeada, por fin estaba en casa.

_—_Bepo, a dormir.

_—_Sí, mi capitán _—_contestó con la mayor sonrisa que podía permitirse, feliz de que su Capitán siempre volviera a él.

* * *

**N/A:** Una vez más, muchas gracias por haberlo leído y espero que os haya gustado.

un saludo,

pl.


End file.
